Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 179
Dartz plays dirty. * Rafael keeps on climbing up the spiral stairs around the temple's base, wanting to stop the ongoing events. * The "Mirror Knight Tokens" have just been revealed to be the souls of Yugi, Joey, Mai and Pegasus. Dartz has used his magical powers to transfer their souls into these bodies. He claims that it's an act of compassion: he's allowing for Yami to meet his companions again before he and Seto Kaiba are sacrificed to the Oreichalcos God. * Kaiba is unmoved by it while Yami is unwilling to strike back against them. However, "Mirror Knight Yugi" seems to still posses a degree of self-awareness, since he refuses to attack Yami. * Kaiba decides to firstly gather a new 'immortal' Monster: "Different Dimension Dragon, whose Effect will allow for it to not be Destroyed while fighting any of the "Mirror Knight Tokens". He decides to question Dartz about what'll happen to the "Mirror Knight Tokens" once they're gone. Dartz shrugs and claims not knowing what happens to "vanished souls". * However, "Mirror Knight Joey" sacrifices his "Mirror Shield" to save "Mirror Knight Mai". Dartz is amused and Kaiba only gets even angrier. Yami is unable to strike them, so he Skips his Turn. * It is then that Dartz uses a Continuous Spell Card to inflict a large amount of damage to Kaiba. Yami gets rid of it, but he keeps on being unable to attack. Kaiba tries to attack "Mirror Knight Joey" again, but "Mirror Knight Yugi" comes to his rescue. * Yami saves Kaiba from what would've been a lethal blow, and then "Mirror Knight Yugi" tells Yami to not hesitate: he has a more important task to accomplish. The shocking revelation. * It is at this point that Rafael finally breaks into the room and pleads of Dartz to stop this: he doesn't see a point on it anymore. Dartz looks amused, while Rafael claims that Yami helped him get rid of the 'Dark' on his heart. Dartz laughs at it: it is possible, but it will always be a temporary thing. * He begins making a speech: many so-called 'sages' across the eras tried to do the same and failed. He then admits that humans are, generally, even. He then compares those people "blessed with wealth" and "those born with suffering and poverty". "Those blessed with some form of talent" and "those born with dislike and hate". The world has an unfair 'Fate' which Man cannot conquer. * Dartz suddenly announces that each of the 3 Swordsmen were people whose fate was set by his own hands. Dartz announces that "Fate is created by the strong ones.". He suddenly signals Alister's tablet. :Dartz: "Alister. Due to the weapons of the Kaiba Corporation, he lost a beloved younger brother, and was stained by the Dark of the heart." * Kaiba grimly mutters his name and Mokuba admits that it's true: that's why Amelda wanted revenge on Kaiba. :Dartz: "However... Was it really Gozaburo Kaiba the one who was present in the battlefield where his younger brother was slain?" * A vision of Alister's past is shown: Gozaburo Kaiba is seen leaving. However, his body 'fades' away to reveal Dartz himself. Gozaburo wasn't the one who sold weapons to both sides: it was Dartz! Amelda's wish for revenge was set up! :Dartz: "Who was the one who made the institution in which Valon was raised be burnt up in a cruel manner?" * A new flashback is shown: Valon is shown witnessing the fire which destroyed the church. However, hidden in a side alley and having his head covered by a mantle, was Dartz. The thugs didn't start up the fire: Dartz did! :Dartz: "Rafael. Why did the ship in which you were riding sailed out of its course when the ocean bottom volcano erupted…? And why were you the only one who could survive?" * Rafael gasps: it is shown that Dartz himself awakened the volcano with a spell of his! :Dartz: "The fate of you people was decided from the very beginning. I am merely pushing it forward by a little portion. I am just in need of them. Pawns which can stand up to the revived “Legendary Dragons” and the Chosen Duelists. Pawns which admire me from the deep of their hearts!" :Yami: "Dartz! You lowlife...! Such a thing...!" :Rafael: "My parents...! My younger brother and sister were...!" :Dartz: "When faced with Doma’s command, it is enough of a thing to be seized!" Rafael's Anger. * Given what's just happened, Rafael goes into a fit of rage and engages his Chaos Duel Disk. :Rafael: "Dartz...! You lowlife...!" * Eatos shows up behind Rafael. The "Crest" of the "Seal" suddenly forms on his forehead. Dartz laughs at it. The "Seal" forms on Rafael's feet next and begins to grow. :Tristan: "That's the "Seal of Orichalcos"!" :Téa: "But Rafael's "Seal" should already be gone!" * The power of the seal makes "Eatos" turn into his "Dark" version and begins to build up energy on its sword. :Yami: "Stop it! Stop it, Rafael!" :Dartz: "Heh, heh, heh, heh… Once engaged, the “Seal of Orichalcos” cannot vanish! It is the proof that you are, once again, trapped by the Dark of your heart! Become the food for the revival of my God!" * The energy suddenly goes out of control and "Eatos" disappears. Rafael's "Seal" closes on him and his soul is seized. Anzu, Honda and Mokuba rush to his side, but it's too late. One slate fills up with Rafael's picture. :Dartz: "Rafael, you have proved it with your own flesh. That the Dark in Man’s heart cannot be erased once it is settled." :Yami: "Dartz! You lowlife...!" :Dartz: "My Turn! With this, no one stands in the way. Nameless Pharaoh, Seto! The “Seal of Oreichalcos” is about to prove its true power, and you two shall become the sacrifices to our God!" :Yami: "The "Seal of Oreichalco"'s..." :Seto Kaiba: "... True power...?" :Dartz: "Indeed, it is being Engaged! The 3rd “Seal of Oreichalcos”, “Oreichalcos Tritos”!" * The Episode ends in this cliffhanger. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba + Yami Yugi vs. Dartz - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Dartz's Turn *Dartz orders his "Mirror Knight Yugi" to attack Yami, but it refuses to obey. *Sets a Card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *1 Turn has passed since "Card of Demise's" Activation: in 4 more Turns Seto must Discard his entire Hand. *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. *Activates Spell Card "Cost Down": Seto Discards 1 Card from his Hand to summon "Different Dimension Dragon" (1400 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position (NOTE: In the real game, "Different Dimension Dragon's" ATK is 1200 instead of 1400). *Seto uses "Kaiser Glider" to Attack "Mirror Knight Mai". *Thanks to its Effect, "Mirror Knight Mai" gains ATK equal to the Monster it's Battling ("Mirror Knight Mai": 500 → 2400 ATK / 0 DEF). . *Thanks to "Kaiser Glider's" Effect, Seto's Monster cannot be Destroyed when it Battles with a Monster with the same ATK. *"Mirror Knight Mai's" second Effect allows it to Destroy her Mirror Shield to prevent her own destruction. *Seto uses "Different Dimension Dragon" to attack "Mirror Knight Mai" again but "Mirror Knight Joey" intercepts the Attack. *Thanks to its Effect, "Mirror Knight Joey" gains ATK equal to the Monster it's battling ("Mirror Knight Joey": 500 → 1400 ATK / 0 DEF). *Thanks to "Different Dimension Dragon's" Effect, Seto's Monster cannot be Destroyed by a Monster with 1900 ATK or less. *"Mirror Knight Jounouchi's" second Effect allows it to Destroy his Mirror Shield to prevent his own destruction. *Sets a Card. Yami Yugi's Turn * Passes/Skips. Dartz's Turn *Thanks to "Orichalcos Deuteros's" first Effect, during each Turn Dartz gains 500 LP for each Monster he Controls. With 5 Monsters, he gains +2500 LP (Dartz: 10000 → 12500 Life Points). *Activates his Set Continuous Spell Card "Twin-Bow Centaur", immediately activating its Effect: he chooses "Mirror Knight Joey" and Seto's "Kaiser Glider" and wins the Coin Toss. Seto's "Kaiser Glider" is Removed from Play and Seto is dealt Damage equal to its ATK value, i.e. 2400 Damage (Seto: 3000 → 600 Life Points). *Due to "Twin-Bow Centaur's" Activation, Dartz is forced to End his Turn. Seto Kaiba's Turn *2 Turns have passed since "Card of Demise's" Activation: in 3 more Turns Seto must Discard his entire Hand. *Uses "Different Dimension Dragon" to Attack "Mirror Knight Joey" but "Mirror Knight Yugi" intercepts the Attack. *Thanks to its Effect, "Mirror Knight Yugi" gains ATK equal to the monster it's battling ("Mirror Knight Yugi": 500 → 1400 ATK / 0 DEF). *Thanks to "Different Dimension Dragon's" Effect, Seto's Monster cannot be Destroyed by a Monster with 1900 ATK or less. *"Mirror Knight Yugi's" second Effect allows it to Destroy his Mirror Shield to prevent his own destruction. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Mystical Space Typhoon" to Destroy Dartz's "Twin-Bow Centaur". Dartz's Turn *Normal Summons "Orichalcos Malevolence" (1500 → 2000 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. *Thanks to "Orichalcos Deuteros's" first Effect, during each Turn Dartz gains 500 LP for each Monster he Controls. With 6 Monsters, he gains +3000 LP (Dartz: 12500 → 15500 Life Points). *Uses "Orichalcos Malevolence" to Attack Seto's "Different Dimension Dragon" but Seto Activates Trap Card "Attack Guidance Barrier" to redirect the Attack to Yami's "Big Shield Gardna" and boost its DEF by 600 Points until the End Phase ("Big Shield Gardna": 100 ATK / 2600 → 3200 DEF). Thanks to "Orichalcos Kyutora's" Effect, Dartz receives no Battle Damage. *Since it was Attacked, Yami's "Big Shield Gardna's" Effect switches it to Attack Position but due to "Attack Guidance Barrier's" Effect, Dartz must End his Battle Phase. Seto Kaiba's Turn *3 Turns have passed since "Card of Demise's" Activation: in 2 more Turns Seto must Discard his entire Hand. *Switches "Different Dimension Dragon" to Defense Position. *Sets 2 Cards. Yami's Turn *Yami Switches "Big Shield Gardna" to Defense Position. *Sets a Card. Dartz's Turn *Activates Field Spell Card "Orichalcos Tritos". Duel continues next episode.